1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to power or energy systems for distributing power or energy in vehicles. In particular, the disclosure relates to a localized utility power or energy system for distributing power or energy to galleys, lavatories, and similar utility loads in an aircraft.
2) Description of Related Art
Various vehicles such as aircraft, automobiles, trucks, maritime vessels, recreational vehicles, and other vehicles, typically include power or energy distribution systems for generating and distributing power, often electrical power, to various loads included onboard the vehicle. For example, in an aircraft, loads commonly found in the power distribution system may include galley ovens, heaters and refrigeration units, lavatories, flight controls, avionics, lighting, and other various loads. Aircraft power or energy generation is typically carried out by engine-driven generators, auxiliary power units, electrical distribution systems, and one or more ram air turbines (RATs) which are small turbines connected to hydraulic pumps or electrical generators used as power sources for aircraft. Typically, the source of power or energy for aircraft galley, lavatory, and similar utility loads is generated from such engine-driven generators and electrical distribution systems that include various system elements for conversion of power, control and protection, and associated wiring. RATs are typically required as a back-up source of power for flight critical loads and are seldom required due to the presence of other redundant power sources. However, the aircraft has to carry the added weight of the RATs, thus increasing the overall weight and fuel burn of the aircraft. In addition, known systems for powering aircraft galleys, lavatories, and similar utility loads using engine-driven generators constitute loads that are typically placed on the aircraft. The generators must be of a large enough size to sufficiently power such loads. The generators are typically driven off an engine gear box and there may be two or more such engine gear boxes on an aircraft. Thus, tremendous electrical power is required and the associated volume and weight of the equipment can be significant. The additional weight and volume of the power system can increase the fuel burn of the aircraft and can decrease the efficiency of the aircraft. Moreover, known power or energy systems typically require aircraft galleys, lavatories, and similar utility loads to be connected to the centralized aircraft power sources in order to obtain power, and such centralized aircraft power sources may be a considerable distance away from the aircraft galleys, lavatories, and similar utility loads. The use of lengthy wiring and wiring connections is typically required to connect the centralized power sources, such as the engine-driven generators and electrical distribution systems, to the aircraft galleys, lavatories, and similar utility loads, thus further increasing the complexity and cost of the system, and the electrical losses, as well as the weight of the wiring, can increase the fuel burn of the aircraft. Further, such known power or energy systems are not designed to generate or recycle on-board water, such as greywater, for various applications on the aircraft. Greywater which is non-industrial wastewater generated from domestic processes, such as dishwashing, laundry and bathing, and which may be used on aircraft for such applications as washing, flushing toilets, and heating drain standpipes, is typically loaded onto the aircraft in containers or tanks before the aircraft takes off. Such containers or tanks of greywater may be stored in the cargo bay or other areas of the aircraft and add additional weight to the aircraft and further increase the fuel burn of the aircraft. In addition, known power systems typically have to size the electrical power generating system for the maximum electrical power generating system in an aircraft configuration, and there is little or no flexibility in sizing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a localized utility power or energy system for distributing power or energy in an aircraft, and in particular, to aircraft galleys, lavatories, and similar utility loads, that provides advantages over known systems.